Matsunami Shinoda
|birthplace= |birthday=August 1st |age=250 (Appears 25) |gender=Female |height=180 cm (5'11) |weight=75 kg (165 lbs) |blood type=O- |measurements=44-29-49 |affiliation =Shinoda Clan |previous affiliation = |profession =Sage of the Shinoda Clan |previous profession =Lieutenant of the |division = |previous division = |partner = |previous partner =Vahan |base of operations =Shinoda Clan Temple Hokutan Summit of Mt. Senjo |relatives=Saitou Shinoda (Brother) Marielle Schrödinger (Ancestor) |education= Taiyohime Shinoda (Master) |shikai=Gurengetsu (Formerly) Shimoyake no Myōjō |bankai=Chishi Gurengetsu (Formerly) Homura no Hyōten |roleplay debut= |series debut=Matsunami Gaiden |english= |japanese= }} Matsunami Shinoda (媽祖波志野中, True Warrior of Pine Waves) is the main protagonist of Matsunami Gaiden and a main supporting character in Legend of X. Formerly a Lieutenant of the , Matsunami was betrayed by and left to die in . Due to a hero's intervention, Matsunami was 'reborn' in Hueco Mundo as a , possessing . During her lifetime, She has fought nurmerous battles teetering on the brink of death, she has lost her Shinigami powers, acquired Fullbring, regained and rebooted her shinigami powers and fought to protect the world in the 3rd Great Spiritual World War. Her contributions in the final days of the war earned her the title Hero of Soul Society (尸魂界の英雄, Seireitei no Eiyū) and the monicker The Blind Archangel (大天使盲目的, Dai Tenshi Mōmokuteki). Appearance Personality History Equipment *'Shinoda Medallion': *'Reishi Core': The Reishi Core is a unique device used to preserve the existence of one’s own soul, specifically against the process of . The core achieves such a feat by using a process known as Gyaku Akka (逆悪化, Reverse Deterioration) which seals off the inner hollow, separating it from the essence of the soul it inhabits. Once sealed away, each time the inner hollow attempts to break the seal, its own power is used to destroy itself from the inside out and, by the time the hollow is aware of the process, they are too far along to be saved. The end result is the destruction of the inner hollow forever, as well as the preservation and restoration of the soul it has inhabited. One drawback of the core, however, is that an outside source, namely another individual with vast spiritual energy, is required to place this core into the other person. The core then mixes the of the core wielder with the one the core is being implanted into, resulting in a slight fusion of spiritual reishi. The process has also been known to alter the powers of it has been implanted into, altering their appearance and powers, specifically, while leaving their physiology and appearance largely untouched. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: After the events of Matsunami Gaiden, a story in which she nearly loses her life, attains an inner hollow, loses her power, aquires a fullbring, reboots her powers and completes her Shinoda clan training, she reaches a plateau that far surpasses that of an average captain. :Frostfire Reiatsu: When her soul was rebooted, the nature of her reiatsu completely changed. No longer is her reiatsu wild, erratic and filled with the murderous presence of a hollow. No, her spiritual pressure now resonates with her willpower. When enraged, Matsunami glows with a blazing aura. When exerting her power, the surroundings burned and crumbled away as the fire of her anger emanated from her soul. When challenged, Matsunami glowed with a ghostly pale blue aura. When exerting her powers, the surroundings froze as if her icy soul willed the suppression of everything around her. Lastly, when her heart is filled with a strong sense of purpose, her reiatsu becomes ‘Frostfire’, the potent combination of ice and fire that burns and freezes anyone near her long enough. Should an opponent be caught in her frostfire, their body will be rendered immobile like ice but they’ll burn in agony as if enveloped by fire. :Paralysis-Inducing Pressure: In Legend of X, Matsunami is capable of paralyzing a large number of average captain-class opponents with a strong exertion of her reiatsu. Opponents recall a strong painful sensation directed against their chest as if the wind is slowly being forced out of their lungs. Surprised and/or unable to comprehend the situation, the rise in their heart rate is immediately followed by severe hyperventilation. The fluctuating temperature causes their joints to buckle up as most opponents fall to their knees unable to move. Unable to tell if their being burned alive or freezing to death, fear sets in. Great Physical Strength: Matsunami is deceptively strong given her build. Although not as physically strong as other Shinigamis on the same power tier, she is capable of incredible feats of strength. This is in part due mainly to her training under Taiyohime Shinoda. During this time period, she spent much time manipulating and compressing her Reiryoku to enhance her natural core abilities: strength, speed, and endurance. Immense Inner Strength: Since strength is not purely physical, Matsunami derives a lot of her strength from her inner spirit, able to overcome many physical barriers and limitations due to her great willpower and tenacity. Since the moment she was born, she was written off as being unfit to bare the Shinoda name. Her greatest trial of inner strength was overcoming her blindness. During her childhood she has trained hard to strengthen her spiritual awareness, thanks to her innate spiritual sensitivity, her mind's eye has evolved into a powerful sensing ability. Understanding that she would have never be where she is if she conceded early in her life, she learned that you should never give up no matter how great the odds are stacked against you. In battle, her determination to win has even inspired her allies, boosting their morale and fervor. Given the situation, Matsunami can even perform acts of power that would deceive her opponent into thinking she is physically stronger than she really is. Master Reishi Manipulator: Due to the Quincy blood rooted in the Shinoda clan lineage, Matsunami is a product of generations of eugenics and strategic breeding. As a result, Matsunami was born with great spiritual sensitivity and a strong affinity to Reishi. Prior to her Shinoda Clan training, she possessed a strong but latent ability to influence the reishi around her. When she was young, her brother Saitou Shinoda believed that she had the potential to surpass every member of the Shinoda Clan before her someday. :Reishi Absorption: Matsunami is able to siphon Reishi from her environment to heal her injuries. In the heat of battle, she is proficient only in healing minor injuries. However, out of combat, she is able to take the time to heal more severe wounds. Unfortunately, this ability is not as effective as the Shinoda Clan's Reihonshitsu (精神的な本質, Spiritual Essence) which she did not learn. :Reidengeki (精神ブリ, Spirit Blitz): Matsunami can mimic telekinesis by using her own spiritual energy to displace spiritual particles surrounding a target allowing her to manipulate their movements. Furthermore, she can displace the reishi surrounding objects to move or break them apart. In battle, she can use the enviroment to her advantage by flinging large masses at her opponent during melee combat. Additionally, she can displace the reishi in front of an opponent to send them backwards mimicking a gust of wind blowing the opponent back. The strength and effectiveness of this abilitiy scales with personal growth. :Reihōkai (的な崩壊, Spiritual Collapse) By focusing the Reishi around a specific target, Matsunami can command said Reishi to converge upon the opponent crushing them. The sheer pressure put on the body can literally cripple and implode the opponent. This ability however can be used to a much smaller and more strategic scale. In Matsunami Gaiden, She performed this ability on Nobunaga’s leg in order to hinder his lightning-augmented mobility. :Reishōheki (的な障壁, Spiritual Barrier): A very basic, and yet highly effective defensive technique used by the Shinoda Clan, Reishoheki involves condensing large quantities of spiritrons into a space in front of the user and, as its name implies, creating a powerful barrier to shield them from oncoming attacks. This technique is extremely useful, as it is incredibly hard to breach with force alone. Matsunami however has enhanced this ability to extend around her body to create a dome of reishi to protect her. Her enhanced Reishoheki provides augmented levels of protection and can only be penetrated by immensely powerful attacks. :Uragetsu Kaihō (裏月大砲, Reverse Moon Release Cannon): This is the Shinoda clan version of the Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). Considered to be the clans’ primary form of offense, learning it is a rite of passage for guardians to become master-rank in the Shinoda clan. Gathering Reishi from the environment and all nearby sources, siphoning the reiatsu of nearby enemies and allies, and infusing the accumulated power with one’s own reiryoku, Matsunami is able to unleashe the combined power in the form of a massive torrential wave. Depending on the user, the resulting explosion can cause large scale destruction. This power can be further amplified by her emotional state. :Uragetsu Fuken ((裏月伏せる剣, Reverse Moon Coated Blade): Matsunami can coat her blade with the Uragetsu Kaihō to increase its range and destructive power. To catch an opponent off guard, she would release the spiritual energy at close proximity of the opponent, usually resulting in both combatants caught in the explosion Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Being attuned to the environment around her, Matsunami is able to 'feel' the flow of spiritual energy. This is the key defining trait of Matsunami's spiritual powers, setting her apart from other Shinigamis. As a soul reaper, Matsunami is innately aware of her spiritual surroundings. However, her spiritual awareness goes well beyond that of a normal Shinigami. Due to her Quincy background, her cognizance is heightened to the point that her blindness is no longer a hindrance but a powerful asset. :Mugan (無眼, Eyes of the Void): Her deeply ingrained spiritual sensitivity strengthened into a powerful sensing ability, which continued evolve as she grew up. The young shinigami can sense spiritual energy so well that she ‘sees’ everything in her mind’s eye in a black and white world. She can even sense people who are masterfully capable of masking their spiritual presence by sensing the 'void' in the Reishi around them. This ability is not without weakness, she can only ‘see’ so far before everything beyond that point becomes shrouded in darkness. However, The range in which she can “see” scales with growth, so the stronger she gets, the stronger her spiritual awareness becomes. Additionally, it is worth noting that in the World of the Living, or any setting that is not rich with spiritual particles, her ‘vision’ becomes very hazy. :*'Complete Field of Vision': Acclimated with the ones surroundings, Matsunami 'feels' the spiritrons around her. Since she does not literally see out of her eyes, she is not bound by its limitations; which means the shinigami 'sees' everything with a three-hundred sixty degree field of vision. :*'Sōsai' (相殺, Mututal Cancellation) An ability which nullifies an opponent's non-physical attack by striking it with another attack of perfectly opposite power. Being able to only see and feel reishi/reiatsu, Matsunami is extremely proficient in knowing how much power is needed to cancel out an attack. She usually prefers this defensive measure over dodging or blocking an ability. :*'Energy-based Ability Mimicry': Being able to only see Reishi, Matsunami is able to witness the process in which an attack is created. Channeling the right amount Reiryoku and Reishi necessary to create an ability is like piecing together a intricate and complex puzzle. After witnessing an attack with Matsunami's Mugan, she is able to piece together this puzzle by following an instruction booklet. In the heat of battle her ability to replicate high level techniques are severely limited, but if used enough times, she can and will do it. She is only able to replicate Clan-specific abilities and zanpakuto-specific abilities outside of combat as they require a longer period of studying and understanding to be able to perform. Compared to training, Matsunami's ability to master a technique is generally faster since she can quickly grasp the abilities core fundamentals. In Matsunami Gaiden, she has been shown to mimic an arrancar opponent's specialized cero with ease after seeing it used multiple times during her time in Hueco Mundo. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Matsunami’s preferred method of combat: Zanjutsu. The century time spent fighting in Hueco Mundo, her Jinzen training in the Dangai and the gruelingly intense tutelage under Taiyohime Shinoda, Matsunami has honed her expertise with the sword to being one of her greatest skills. Because she was never taught a specific style of swordsmanship, Matsunami has an unpredictable and unconventional fighting style. This trait has proven time and time again to be valuable against opponents more accustomed to fighting individuals utilizing traditional fighting methods. Taking advantage of the Shinoda ability to bend Reishi to her will, and employing a series of spins and kicks with her swordplay, Matsunami has successfully overpowered opponents more skilled with the blade than her. :Ken’atsu (剣圧, Sword Pressure): With a simple swing of her sword, Matsunami can release a large concussive burst of air pressure capable of significant-scale damage. Although appearing as faint ripples in the breeze, these exceptionally powerful blades of wind can carve through small mountain tops. As shown in her fight with Saitou Shinoda after her Dangai training, the strength of Matsunami’s Ken’atsu was not impeded until it has left its mark on the landscape. Expert Kidō Practitioner: Matsunami's mastery of the basics of Kidō are exemplary. During her days at the Shinō Academy, Matsunami had the easiest time learning Kidō among all other Shinigami disciplines. Able to masterfully control the flow of Reiryoku at a young age, Matsunami was able to quickly learn Hadō spells from simply watching how the instructors concentrates their Reiryoku when demonstrating abilities. Additionally, given the nature of her zanpakutō, Matsunami can enhance and amplify the destructive power of fire/ice spells. Not only are her fire/ice spells more potent, they're imbued with the nature of frosfire, possessing the strength and benefits of both elements. Enhanced Durability: As a Shinigami, Matsunami can withstand blows that would otherwise kill an individual. In some cases, to gain a tactical advantage usually thru a decisive blow, she is more than willing to get stabbed. Throughout Matsunami Gaiden, she has taken a large deal of punishment in most of her fights ranging from her time as a rogue shinigami to her time as a more fragile human Fullbringer. Despite being critically injured each time, she continued to get up and fight. With sheer willpower and unyielding fortitude, the shinigami has proven to be highly resilient on the battlefield. Enhanced Endurance: After being betrayed and left to die in Hueco Mundo, Matsunami dedicated the next century of her life to training by constant combat. Fighting and training at all hours of the day, her desire for revenge kept her body moving. Despite having her body covered in severe injuries, in order to reach the next level, she had to keep fighting. This training would eventually result in the discovery of her Resurreccion. Because of her time spent in Hueco Mundo, Matsunami can fight for extended periods of time before fatigue takes over. Zanpakutō Quotes Trivia *Matsunami shares the same English Voice-actor as from *Matsunami shares the same Japanese Voice-actor as from Category:Fan Character Category:Female Category:Former Ninth Division Category:Former Lieutenant Category:Rogue Shinigami